justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Boyfriend (Remix)
"Boyfriend (Remix)" is a remix of Justin Bieber's song Boyfriend and features 2 Chainz, Mac Miller and Asher Roth. Audio Justin Bieber -- Boyfriend -Remix- (Ft. 2 Chainz, Mac Miller & Asher Roth) Lyrics 1: 2 Chainz (Boyfriend Remix) (2 chainz) 9 times out of 10 you a 10 If your schedule open I'll pencil you in Ight, wiggle it in, get with your friend Laugh now, cry later, hope you ticklish then Let's figure it out, I figured it out Shawty so thick she put a dent in my couch And dent in my wallet, I'm diggin' her probably I told her let's kick it, karate (damn) Got a black belt on, Versace (uh) Wanna get my eat on, Hibachi (two) 2 Chainz on with a pinky ring (ring) If I'm your boyfriend, you can have anything Anything? Anything, anything? Everything Everything, I can upgrade you to better things (true!) Hello, yeah that wedding ring And if you answer, then we settling (Justin Bieber) I'd like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go Keep you on my arm girl You'd never be alone And I can be a gentleman Anything you want If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go Never let you go 2: Mac Miller Youngin' gettin' money, all these honeys say they love me Buddha belly, how I'm lucky, girls be rubbin' on my tummy I can be your man, get you everything you need Have you ever had a Rollie, Stewart Weitzman on your feet? And you can be my queen, couple thousand on the jeans Cause I'm down to do some spendin' on the women of my dreams Marvin told us we should get it on, right here in the restaurant Ain't no point in waitin' baby, I can get you what you want Leprechaun gold, got leprechaun gold And I came out hot like I was steppin' on coals But I never got cold, keepin' extra long dough For a rainy day, need a vacation, name a place, we can go Where I'm tryna take you, we gon' need a boat Independent raps, yeah my life is like the Beatles though Invest a big check to make sure you get fresh Cause if I was your boyfriend, I'd treat you like a princess (Justin Bieber) I'd like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go Keep you on my arm girl You'd never be alone And I can be a gentleman Anything you want If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go 3: Asher Roth And we can be like Selena and Biebs Wild and free, a couple disobedient teens Sneaking out to meet around like 2 o'clock in the eve Paparazzi ain't a problem, we just hide on the beach Girl you hotter than me, let's go fly overseas Or just slide up in the closet, never findin' the key Cause 7 minutes in heaven ain't enough when we're together Kisses to the forehead, when I slide my hands to second Wait a second, smilies in a text I kinda be interested, I'm blind girl I'm obsessed Stylish sun dresses, legs in jean shorts Please pick me, love's a team sport I'll be your boyfriend, jokes and pillow talk Lay around in our undies, chill, play Tony Hawk Dance slow in the dark, come roll with Roth Cause when that falsetto hits, yall gonna know who to call So JB (Justin Bieber) I'd like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go Keep you on my arm girl You'd never be alone And I can be a gentleman Anything you want If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go Justin Bieber So give me a chance, you're all I need girl Spend a week with your boy, I'll be calling you my girlfriend If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl I just want to love you, and treat you right (Justin Bieber) I'd like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go Keep you on my arm girl You'd never be alone And I can be a gentleman Anything you want If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go Never let you go Category:Songs Category:Believe songs Category:Remixes